If $x$, $y$, and $z$ are positive numbers satisfying \[
x+\frac{1}{y}=4,\ \ \ y+\frac{1}{z}=1,\text{ and }z+\frac{1}{x}=\frac{7}{3},
\]find the value of $xyz$.
Explanation: Solution 1. Note that \[\begin{aligned}  \left(x+\frac{1}{y} \right) \left(y+\frac{1}{z} \right) \left(z+\frac{1}{x} \right) &= xyz + x+y+z + \frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y} + \frac{1}{z} + \frac{1}{xyz} \\&= xyz + \left(x+\frac{1}{y} \right) + \left(y+\frac{1}{z} \right) + \left(z+\frac{1}{x} \right) + \frac{1}{xyz}.\end{aligned}\]Plugging in the given values, we have \[4 \cdot 1 \cdot \frac{7}{3} = xyz + 4 + 1 + \frac{7}{3} + \frac{1}{xyz}\]or \[\frac{28}{3} = xyz + \frac{22}{3} + \frac{1}{xyz}.\]Thus, $xyz + \frac{1}{xyz} = 2$. Multiplying by $xyz$ and rearranging, we get $(xyz-1)^2 = 0$, so $xyz=\boxed{1}$.

Solution 2. Repeatedly substitute, in order to create an equation in a single variable. The second equation gives $y = 1- \frac{1}{z}$, and the third equation gives $z = \frac{7}{3} - \frac{1}{x}$, so \[4 =x + \frac{1}{y} = x + \frac{1}{1-\frac{1}{z}} = x + \frac{z}{z - 1} = x + \frac{\frac{7}{3} - \frac{1}{x}}{\frac{4}{3} - \frac{1}{x}}.\]Simplifying and multiplying to clear denominators, we get the quadratic $(2x-3)^2 = 0$. Thus, $x = \frac{3}{2}$, so $z = \frac{7}{3} - \frac{1}{x} = \frac{5}{3}$ and $y = 1- \frac{1}{z} = \frac{2}{5}$. Therefore, the answer is \[xyz = \frac{3}{2} \cdot \frac{2}{5} \cdot \frac{5}{3} = \boxed{1}.\]